Fora da Curva
by Aline Carneiro
Summary: Esta oneshot é produto de uma conversa entre mim e uma amiga, a Soleil. Ela se passa imediatamente após o jogo de baseball entre os universos 6 e 7. É uma brincadeira nossa, na verdade: Bulma elogiou o Yamcha e o Vegeta resolveu mostrar pra ela quem era o bom no jogo. Não quero esculachar minha própria história, mas a verdade é que é quase um pornô com historinha. Divirta-se, Solei


**Fora da Curva**

\- Ai que preguiça... – Bulma bocejou ostensivamente reclinada na chaise long do seu quarto com uma revista de moda no colo.

Anoitecia. Tinha sido um dia longo e cansativo, embora divertido. As apostas entre Champa e Bills eram sempre engraçadas e interessantes, ainda que perigosas. E aquela história de jogo de baseball tinha sido muito hilária. Ela riu sozinha lembrando-se de Vegeta tentando jogar sem saber absolutamente nada das regras.

\- Do que você está rindo? – Vegeta apareceu, de repente, ainda usando as roupas do jogo e com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

Ela suspirou. Vegeta detestava perder, mesmo que não soubesse direito o que estava jogando. Ainda tinha um ar de riso quando disse:

\- Estava lembrando-me do jogo. Foi tão engraçado.

\- Pois eu não achei graça nenhuma. Jogo idiota.

\- Se você tivesse vencido ia ter gostado. Devia ter ficado no time do nosso Universo...

\- E jogar do lado da besta do Kakarotto e daquele outro verme inútil?

\- O verme inútil ganhou o jogo – ela provocou. – e muitos hematomas, diga-se de passagem. Coitadinho.

Vegeta olhou para ela e rosnou.

\- Deixa de ser bobo e vai tomar uma chuveirada, Vegeta. Você está fedendo a suor que daqui eu sinto! E porque não tirou essa roupa ainda? O jogo acabou há horas.

\- Eu estava treinando, depois de tanto tempo perdido, não ia demorar mais trocando de roupa.

\- Você e esses treinos... – ela revirou os olhos.

Ele passou direto por ela e foi para o banheiro. Tirou a roupa, irritado, e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. De repente disse, para si mesmo, imitando o tom de voz dela:

\- "Eu até mudei minha opinião sobre você, Yamcha!" – ele bufou pondo a cabeça debaixo da água e disse depois – coisa mais inútil, baseball... e ela toda assanhadinha pro verme inútil.

Ele se ensaboava vigorosamente, irritado e sem querer admitir, mas cheio de ciúmes de Yamcha. Vegeta não era especialmente possessivo, afinal, Bulma era muito independente e não aturaria se ele fosse excessivamente ciumento. Mas a raiva que ele sentia de Yamcha era porque ele havia sido namorado da Bulma.

E pensar naquele fracote com a sua Bulma o irritava mais que tudo. Pensar que ele um dia tocara e beijara a sua mulher, sem falar no resto, o deixava extremamente irritado. E ele nem tinha tido o gostinho de matar o idiota uma vez, a besta quadrada conseguira ser morto por um saibaman.

\- Um saibaman – ele riu sozinho e logo estava gargalhando. De repente a cabeça de Bulma apareceu na porta e ela perguntou:

\- Está tudo bem aí?

Ele conteve o riso e disse:

\- Tudo bem. Estava pensando em uma coisa engraçada.

Bulma não pareceu nem um pouco convencida:

\- "Coisa engraçada?". Vegeta, você tá bem? Nunca te vejo rindo sozinho...

\- Eu estou ótimo. E você vai ficar aí olhando ou quer entrar pra tomar banho comigo?

Foi a vez de Bulma rir e achar que era piada.

\- Ah, tá, senhor privacidade. Já entendi que estou te incomodando. – ela saiu do banheiro e ele ficou realmente furioso.

Ela tinha achado que era piada! Ele estava falando sério! Terminou de tirar o sabão e se enxugou às pressas, preparando-se para ir atrás dela. Saiu do quarto nu, com a toalha no ombro, à guisa de secar o cabelo. Normalmente era o que bastava para ela entender o que ele queria, mas, para sua surpresa, Bulma havia saído do quarto.

\- Mas que droga – ele disse, procurando algo para vestir. Contentou-se com uma boxer preta, como, aliás, eram todas as cuecas que ele tinha.

Saiu do quarto para procurá-la e a achou numa das salas de TV assistindo uma comédia romântica. Ele revirou os olhos e disse:

\- Vendo filme de mulherzinha de novo?

Ela o encarou, irritada. Tinha horas em que o marido era simplesmente um pé no saco implicante.

\- Já que eu trabalho o dia todo, vivo ocupada com minhas invenções enquanto meu ilustre marido apenas se importa em treinar, acho que tenho direito a um momento de lazer para ver um filminho bobo e romântico de mulherzinha.

Ele se adiantou e parou diante da TV, obstruindo a visão da tela. Cruzou os braços e disse:

\- Você está aí vendo filminho porque não percebeu que tem coisa muito melhor pra fazer... Bem na sua frente.

Ela olhou para ele e disse:

\- Vem cá, o que é isso tudo?

\- Isso tudo o que, exatamente?

Ela olhou pra ele, rindo e disse:

\- Essa exibição de carne masculina. Ainda nem são oito da noite e você não está treinando, nem comendo, nem perturbando meu juízo porque quebrou todos os robôs e precisa de mais para treinar... Sem falar que você está aqui, não na casa do senhor Bills ou brigando com o Goku pra ver quem é melhor...

Ele bufou de raiva. Ela prosseguiu:

\- Você permitiu que Trunks fosse para a casa do Goku, e não que Goten viesse para cá, como acontece sempre, não voltou para a câmara de gravidade quando eu disse que você estava fedendo, fez gracinha perguntando se eu queria tomar banho quando DE-TES-TA dividir o chuveiro e veio atrás de mim nesse modelinho "olha, vou mostrar o tanquinho"...

Ele não disse nada.

\- Vegeta, o que você quer?

\- ...

\- Eu não vou levantar desse sofá se você não me disser do que você quer – havia uma malícia no tom de voz dela. Ela sabia o que ele queria.

\- Quem disse que você precisa se levantar?

De uma só vez, ele avançou para o sofá e a ergueu e pegou no colo, como se fosse uma pluma, ela deu uma gargalhada gostosa e disse:

\- Me deixa desligar a TV!

Ele a colocou no ombro, atravessada, de modo que seu traseiro ficou para frente e pegou o controle remoto, desligando a TV e a carregando nas costas, ainda rindo muito.

\- Tudo isso porque perdeu um jogo?

\- Que jogo, mulher? O jogo que realmente interessa eu ganhei há muito tempo...

Ela deu uma risada divertida. Em um instante estavam no quarto e ele a atirou na cama. Bulma o encarou com malícia e disse:

\- Ciumento...

Ele deu um sorriso enviesado enquanto acionava a tranca automática da porta então, avançou lentamente pela cama, como se fosse uma pantera e disse, um instante antes de beijá-la:

\- Eu não preciso dizer o que eu quero, eu vou lá e pego...

Ele beijou-a e ela correspondeu. Logo ele cheirava o pescoço dela, dando pequenos beijos, enquanto desabotoava sua blusa, e a puxava para junto dele, passando as mãos pelo seu corpo conforme a livrava das roupas. Bulma dava risadinhas conforme ele a livrara das roupas; Mas Vegeta não era do tipo que tira a roupa da parceira com beijinhos.

Normalmente, eles tinham três níveis de encontros sexuais.

Bulma chamava o primeiro de "sexo pós-treino", quando ele vinha do treino, e ela normalmente já estava deitada, lendo ou repassando a agenda do dia seguinte. Ele então passava direto para o banheiro, mudo e com cara de poucos amigos, tomava uma chuveirada vigorosa e, então, simplesmente deitava-se sem roupa e a encarava como quem diz "por que ainda está vestida?"

Então, nesses dias, faziam um sexo vigoroso, mas sem muitas preliminares, em que ele usava suas habilidades de manipulação do ki e do corpo para dar um prazer intenso a ela, porque ele precisava muito descarregar a tensão. Era bom, era prazeroso, mas ele caía no sono dois minutos depois que terminavam.

Tinha também o "sexo comemorativo". Quando ele chegava de um período de treino com Whis, quando era um dia especial, como o aniversário da primeira vez dos dois, depois de derrotarem algum inimigo, como Freeza, ou quando venceram o universo seis, ele a agarrava com vontade, caprichava nas preliminares, beijava-a de forma profunda e, normalmente, quando tudo acabava, ele se permitia sussurrar um "eu te amo" no seu ouvido enquanto a acariciava suavemente até que os dois pegassem no sono.

E tinha o "sexo fora da curva", que era aquilo que estavam fazendo naquele exato momento. Pegar no colo, deitar na cama, beijar cada parte do corpo enquanto a despia, dando pequenas mordidas... Era como um sexo comemorativo, mas com uma dose especial de tempero. Como se transformar em super sayajin no meio do ato, por exemplo.

Havia acontecido algumas vezes, mas a mais incrível tinha sido quando eles derrotaram Majin Boo. No fim Vegeta tinha chorado e confessado que não podia suportar viver sem ela.

E, naquele momento, ele estava acabando de tirar a roupa dela, puxando-lhe a calcinha enquanto dava pequenos beijos e mordidas na parte interna das coxas. De repente ele disse:

\- Você não tirou a minha roupa...

\- Você estava bem menos vestido que eu, sabia?

\- Você não está nada vestida agora...

Ela entendeu a deixa, e o puxou para ela, tirando a boxer preta e já o massageando, aumentando a sua excitação. Ele deitou-se e fechou os olhos quando ela começou a brincar com ele, pondo-o na boca e o saboreando. De repente, ela o sentiu puxando seu corpo para cima do dela e entendeu.

Ele tomou sua intimidade, faminto, e Bulma gemeu com ele ainda na boca. Ficaram assim, brincando um com o outro com cuidado para não ir até o fim.

\- Seu cheiro está me enlouquecendo – ele disse, antes de brincar novamente com a língua em seu clitóris. Ela gemeu. Esse tipo de declaração erótica e vulgar era bem fora da curva para os padrões dele. De repente, ela sentiu, calor, frio, alternando-se em sensações deliciosas e arrepiantes. Sem alarde e sem mover um músculo, Vegeta transformara-se em super sayajin blue e manipulava o ki dos deuses para dar prazer a ela. A língua dele não parava, e, de repente, ela deu um gemido longo e derramou-se em gozo para ele, que riu porque ela só conseguia agora segurá-lo com as mãos e dizer coisas incoerentes enquanto chegava ao segundo orgasmo.

Vegeta sentou-se e a puxou, virando-a de frente para que o encarasse. Era diferente, vê-lo com aquele cabelo azul e ela sentiu vontade de enterrar os dedos nos cabelos dele, sempre tão macios e finos, agora impregnados de uma energia que ela não sabia definir, mas que arrepiava até a sua alma.

Ele deitou-se devagar e a ergueu pelos quadris, sentando-a devagar sobre ele. Ela o sentiu maior e mais quente dentro dela, e aquela energia dos cabelos dele estava no peito dele, e ela sentia-se impregnada daquilo, como um magnetismo, algo que ia além do sexo. Ele mesmo grunhiu, rouco, quando ela se encaixou nele e deixou-se ir até o fundo, sentindo-o inteiro envolvido por ela.

Quando ele segurou-a pelos quadris com mais força e começou a movê-la, ela deu-se conta que levitavam acima da cama, sustentados pelo ki dos deuses. Aquela energia movia-se dentro dela, dele para ela, dela para ele, e, de repente, a atingiu de forma que ela sentiu-se dominada por um prazer tão imenso que a fazia querer gritar, de tão forte e pleno que era.

E durou o suficiente para que ele a alcançasse, gozando dentro dela enquanto a puxava para baixo, para que ela o beijasse no momento em que ele chegava ao clímax. E quando isso aconteceu, Vegeta voltou ao normal de uma vez e ela sentiu o baque, de leve, das costas dele sobre o colchão quando pararam de levitar.

Ela ficou deitada sobre o peito dele enquanto recuperava o fôlego. Percebeu então o sorrisinho presunçoso no rosto dele, que olhava o teto fixamente como se tivesse provado a ela alguma coisa. Ela deu um beijo de leve no rosto dele e disse:

\- Sim, Vegeta. Você foi perfeito e inacreditável... Quando podemos fazer de novo?

Ele fechou a cara e disse:

\- Mulher, isso é o ki dos deuses, não posso ficar usando assim, levianamente. – ele olhou para ela e deu um sorrisinho sacana antes de completar – mas você sabe que eu tenho outras transformações...

Ela desceu do peito dele e deitou-se de lado, apoiando o rosto no cotovelo enquanto olhava para ele:

\- Ah, que pena, só pode usar o ki dos Deuses quando ficar morrendo de ciúmes de algum ex... Nem é um uso leviano, não é mesmo?

\- Eu não tenho ciúmes daquele verme porque sei que ele não chega aos meus pés. E como assim "algum ex"? Tem outros?

Ela deu uma gargalhada e disse:

\- Não, mas gostaria que tivesse só para ver essa sua cara aborrecida. No fundo eu gosto.

Ele a olhou de lado e fechou a cara por um instante e então, sorriu de lado. Ela retribuiu o sorriso. No fim, ele não tinha precisado pedir nada. Tinha ido lá feito o que queria.


End file.
